


Changes

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Zoro doesn't dance...But if it will make Luffy happy and if he can do it better than Sanji, then he does dance.





	Changes

Zoro doesn’t dance and thought he never would. Not really because he doesn’t know how to, but he doesn’t _like_ to. It looked silly and weird, especially cringe-worthy when he spotted someone who _couldn’t_ dance for the life of them. He didn’t even understand why music would compel a person to do anything like _that._ Besides, he never wanted to dance before, so why would he now?

Luffy.

See, there were certain things in his life that he was fine with being undisturbed until the hurricane that is the one who owns his heart decided to fuck _all_ of that up just because he needs to have “a little more fun”. The swordsman was having _plenty_ of fun watching others and drinking his fill. No need to go any further, he’s quite satisfied.

However, his captain wasn’t having _any_ of it. At least not today, when the crew crashed a festival in some random town. Lively music was playing and somehow, a few of the pirates were able to blend into the crowd of dancing civilians in front of the stage. The food was already eaten which was probably why Zoro was even being bothered.

Luffy was pulling him by the long sleeves of his dark green coat. “Come on! I really like this song!”

“No! For the last time, I don’t dance!” He bellows. “Find someone else!”

“But Usopp and Sanji are dancing!”

And _well._ Rhythm was their friend and they kept up with the crowd, ignoring a few looks they got whether they were judgmental or impressed. The cook initiated a [cross-body lead, nudging his lover to twirl for extra flare, then finishing with a sombrero.](http://www.unionsalsadancecompany.nl/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/Sombrero.gif) It almost seemed like they practiced.

Nami, who was sipping on some wine next to Chopper, wanted to see Zoro dance too. So, why not manipulate the situation? “And Sanji said that he could out-dance you any day of the week.” 

Which needed to be  _disproved._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually know how to do these things which is why I even know the dance terminology (yes, "sombrero" is a dance move)...My high school had a dance class instead of regular PE and we had to learn a lot of partner Latin dancing. As our "test" for the end of the unit, we had to perform or compete against our classmates. My partner for the entire Latin unit was my crush and it was awesome (but she's straight af so cue the sad music).
> 
> Tbh, i don't know why Sofia by Alvaro Soler was stuck in my head while writing this...


End file.
